


Of Gods and Fanboys

by fangirl_feminista



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Featuring, M/M, and yuri's wet dreams lol, can we have an 18 year old version of viktor with ponytail so he can be legal, let's welcome 2017 with a bang (or gay dudes banging), powerbottoming 2k17, sexy flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_feminista/pseuds/fangirl_feminista
Summary: Viktor is standing in the middle of his room, under old posters of him staring down from the walls. Shadows have cast upon his face, the moonlight reflecting the icy glint of clear blue eyes.“Have you ever looked up at me in the middle of the night and—“A shiver runs up Yuri’s spine and he swallows hard.[Set post-Nationals, pre-Cup of China]





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m the only one who can satisfy Victor. I’m the only one in the whole world who knows Victor’s love.”
> 
> And from that line a thousand fanfics were born.
> 
> [also porn without plot that somehow gains a plot (???)]

“He’s waiting in your room.”

Yuri’s heart thunders in his chest as he scrambles on his feet. His brain feels like it’s melting inside his skull. His mother’s words keep ringing in his ears, tormenting him. _Nonononono_. He throws his door open, fearing the worst.

Viktor is standing in the middle of his room, under the countless posters staring down from the walls. Shadows have cast upon his face, but the moonlight reflects the icy glint of his clear blue eyes.

Yuri’s heartbeat is so loud that he fears Viktor might hear. The stillness of the room is unbearable as Yuri struggles to find the words to say.

Viktor was never meant to see this room. Even so, at the back of his mind, Yuri hoped he would laugh it off like it was nothing. Then he thinks about how Viktor saw these posters of him all over the walls. How it must’ve told him that Yuri is just a boy who worshiped him like a god, how it might have hit him that this coaching stint is a colossal mistake.

“You’ve been following me for eleven years,” Viktor says flatly. “Watching my performances, copying my programs, wishing for the day when you’ll skate on the same ice as me.”

Yuri wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Viktor finally moves, closing the distance between him and Yuri with precise steps. “You’ve never had a lover, have you?”

Yuri can’t let it end like this. But he also could not bear to see Viktor looking down at him with pity and contempt. He couldn’t skate like that. He has to set things straight and disprove what Viktor is implying. Only…

“Have you ever looked up at me in the middle of the night and—“

A shiver runs up Yuri’s spine and he swallows hard.

Viktor’s expression is unreadable as he lifts Yuri’s chin. He could feel those eyes exposing him, stripping him without any effort at all.

“It’s not like that, I swear,” Yuri whines. The thought of losing Viktor now, after he’d won him over, sends a surge of panic coiling in his gut. “I admired your skating from the beginning. You always surprise me, and you inspire me, and I thought you were just so beautiful and I—“

“And you?” Viktor leers. He sounded like a slim dagger unsheathing, dangerous and unpredictable. “You wouldn’t lie to your coach now, would you?”

Yuri shut his eyes tight. Viktor would know if he lies, and Yuri is afraid of what he would do then. 

“Just once,” he admits so softly that he almost doesn’t hear it himself. “It was a long time ago. Please, Viktor.”

“Please, what?”

 _Stay_. But even in his mind it sounds—

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Viktor whispers, harsh and hot against his skin. His warm tongue glides up Yuri’s neck from collarbone to ear. “A sweaty teenager fucking himself while dreaming of me.”

It was a sweltering July night much like tonight, with only the stars to guide his fumbling hands down a pale but flushed body, gleaming with sweat—

“What a naughty boy,” Viktor sighs before biting his ear. 

Suddenly, Yuri is painfully hard. 

“Viktor,” he gasps as a rough thumb runs over his lips and pries it open. He grips Yuri by the nape and pulls him in, close enough that Viktor can see his pupils dilate.

“Don’t,” Yuri protests weakly. “I want you to be my coach.”

“You said you wanted me to be true to myself,” Viktor says. “I want this body that exudes music when it moves. I want these lips that call my name like music.”

“Right now, I’m not being your coach…” Viktor murmurs, his lips moving against Yuri’s. Without warning, he grabs at the front of Yuri’s pants. “Are you ready to show me your _eros_?” 

When Yuri groans, Viktor slips his tongue between his teeth. They entwine languorously before Viktor pulls back, a thin line connecting them.

“Hmm, Yuri?” he prods with a sly grin. “Tell me about the wet dream you had as a little boy.”

“I was fifteen,” Yuri replies gruffly, his grip tightening on Viktor’s shoulder. “I wasn’t a boy.”

“No, but you were innocent,” Viktor says, running a finger along his collarbone. “Still so innocent.” He undoes the first button of Yuri’s shirt and touches the skin beneath lightly. 

Yuri takes him by the mouth, aggressively sucking on the lower lip. It’s the first kiss he ever initiated. Viktor chuckles and pecks the top of his nose. 

“Don’t be mad,” he teases blithely. Viktor brushes against Yuri’s shirt and feels his nipple stiffen underneath. “It will be my pleasure to teach you many things.” 

Yuri stifles a whimper. His embarrassment over being discovered is fading, but now he’s embarrassed by the lewd reactions of his body. He’s been able to keep it together until now, but with Viktor this close, he is utterly undone. 

“And it will be your pleasure too,” Viktor finishes, smiling sweetly before closing his mouth over his nipple.

“H-Hey,” Yuri yelps at the strange, tickling sensation. “That’s…weird.”

“Not your thing?” Viktor asks casually. “I guess that would be my thing then.” He takes Yuri’s hand and places it over his chest, guiding his fingers until the pert nipple chaffs against the cloth.

“Do you like them, Yuri? Most men do,” Viktor rolls his hips lazily and smirks in satisfaction at Yuri’s erratic breathing. “Is it a woman you want, or a man?”

“I want you,” Yuri grunts, pulling him in and sucking on his neck. A part of Yuri is shocked by this violent side of him, something that only Viktor has ever been able to provoke. It’s not fair how Viktor gets under his skin, but then again it seems like Yuri's gotten under his too. 

Viktor laughs breathlessly as he finishes unbuttoning Yuri’s shirt and lets it fall to the floor. “You’re a fast learner. Would you like a reward?” With deft fingers, Viktor undoes his belt and rapidly yanks it off, jerking Yuri’s hips forward. A burst of pleasure erupts at the base of his skull. 

“I said, I want _you_ ,” Yuri growls, one hand heaving Viktor towards him and the other clutching at the front of his shirt. He grabs at the half-hard bulge in Viktor’s pants, just like he showed him.

“The whole world wants me,” Viktor says, placing a hand over Yuri’s. “Sometimes it’s like they’re tearing me to pieces, and I used to enjoy their obsession.”

Yuri could see the truth of his words, the remnants of that debauched worldly cravings that pushed Viktor Nikiforov to the top. But he could also see the deep dissatisfaction on his perturbed face, and a need to erase that hits him.

Viktor closes his eyes and rests his cheek over Yuri’s heartbeat. “When I met you, it was like a dream, and it faded as I went back to my normal life,” he says with a wistful laugh. “But I never truly forgot the things you said. You reached me again, and reminded me.”

Viktor twisted his jean button free. “You took me from the world.” He slowly undoes the zipper, his knuckle rubbing Yuri’s length. It was light as a feather, but Yuri’s breath hitches. “I don’t need anyone else to go mad for me but you.”  
Viktor steps back and falls onto the bed. He throws his arms wide open, as he does at the kiss-and-cry. His smile is bright and impudent, like there is no greater thrill than revealing himself. “Yuri, you said you wanted me to be who I am, and this is it. Walk away now and tomorrow I will only be your coach.”

Yuri answers without uncertainty. “I’ve been chasing you my whole life,” he says, sounding much calmer than he feels. “If someone’s walking away, it’s not going to be me.”

Viktor’s smile dissolves. “Come over here, then.”

Yuri doesn’t need to be told twice. 

They both sigh as their bodies touch, frenzied hands pulling on the sweat-soaked clothes between them. Viktor throws his shirt off the bed, smirking as Yuri gives him a messy, impassioned kiss. The younger man does have much to learn, but his nervousness only makes his sex more exhilarating. The thought that Yuri would always kiss and fuck after Viktor’s style is enough to make him hard. 

As Viktor’s hands wander down the sides of his torso, Yuri starts to tug down his pants impatiently. “Not like that,” Viktor says evenly, and Yuri snaps at attention. Viktor takes his hands and places them on the sides of his hips, before pushing Yuri’s head down so that his lips touch the jutted hipbone. Yuri hesitantly pulls down both his pants and briefs, looking at him with such adulation that it makes Viktor ache. As the smooth expanse of skin is exposed inch by inch before him, Yuri’s lips and tongue follow with a trail of heat. 

“Yes,” Viktor gasps as Yuri comes back up and sucks at his sensitive inner thigh. “Like that.”

Adrenaline rushes through Yuri, and the words spill helplessly out of his mouth. “Your legs…” he murmurs, looking away. “I’ve always loved watching them, the way they move when you do a Nina Bauer, or a spread eagle…”

“Really,” Viktor says amusedly, swinging his legs over Yuri’s shoulders, who pulls back in surprise. He toes the tip of Yuri’s reddening ear. “Have you ever thought about how they would feel in your hands?”

Yuri moans in a daze, running his hands up and down his legs, fingers sinking in the flesh. “I thought about moving them. You were so lovely when we were younger, like a doll.” Yuri abruptly spreads them wide, licking his lips as he takes in the sight of an utterly exposed Viktor.

“Did you want to find me sleeping on your bed, and just do whatever you want? Or did you want me to fuck you?” Viktor asks, looking at him wickedly. He grabs Yuri and pulls him up, laying the length of his body on top of him.

“Answer,” Viktor says flatly, with a hint of cruelty that made Yuri shiver. 

“I was touching you,” he confesses as he unconsciously starts to grind against Viktor. His lust is eating away at Yuri’s inhibitions, headier than any alcohol he has ever drunk. “Your face looked completely wrecked, with your hair spread on my pillow…”

“And your fingers were wet and sticky all over,” Viktor prompts against his ear. He takes Yuri’s cock in his hands, teasing the exposed tip before stroking him over his boxers. “And you imagined you were holding me.”

Yuri hit the bed in frustration. He has tried so hard to push that memory away, unable to believe that his admiration twisted into something so dirty. It was like he betrayed his love for Viktor’s skating for a perverted fantasy. 

Viktor shoved him off and pinned him down. “There are no boundaries between your skating and your body, between your desires and your dancing.” His husky voice is laden with shameless lust, lighting a fire in Yuri. The heat is suffocating him from inside out. “Embrace it. Your _eros_ has awoken, Yuri.” Viktor’s lips suck at his chest, tongue grazing against one nipple before slithering down his navel to the waistband of his boxers. 

“Take it off,” Yuri says urgently. The constraints of his unbuttoned jeans has become too much to bear, with Viktor warm and naked on him. He doesn’t even care what happens next, he only knows that he needs Viktor.

“Do it yourself,” Viktor says so sweetly that Yuri wants to hold him down and take him. But he finds himself being pushed off the bed.

“Stand and turn around,” Viktor commands in steel tones, and Yuri submits in a daze. “Now bend over and take them off.”

After Yuri pulls his jeans over his ankles, Viktor seizes both his thighs to hold him in place.

“Who knew that there was something so filthy underneath the pure, sweet Yuri Katsuki,” he teases, brimming with dark amusement. He kisses the exposed ass directed on his face. “Who could possibly resist you?”

Yuri cries out when Viktor bites his right cheek. Viktor chuckles, but Yuri could tell that his breathing has gone much heavier. “You made me so hungry.” He goes on to bite the other cheek. This time, Yuri’s cry was more from pleasure than from pain. 

Viktor pulls him from the back. He inhales sharply as Yuri half-sits on him, trapping him between his buttocks. He backs away immediately before he does something stupid, since he’s not exactly far from his limit too. He steps gets off the bed and stands in front of a flustered and confused Yuri. 

“I want the boy who followed me. I want the man who wants me,” Viktor says, compelling Yuri to look up and meet his eyes. “I want everything of you.” Yuri gulps hard and ogles at Viktor’s erection right in front of him. _’What an eager student,’_ Viktor thinks, unable to keep a smile off his face. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to tease him a bit. 

“How about it, Yuri,” Viktor says, gently placing a hand at the back of his head. Yuri’s blush deepens but he falls forward and shuts his eyes softly, pressing tremulous lips on the glistening tip. It’s all Viktor could do to hold on to his ravaged self-control. He tugs on Yuri’s hair to pull him back, relishing at his small whine of disappointment. “First, you must learn,” Viktor mildly reprimands him before dropping to his knees.

He wraps his hand around Yuri, smirking as drops of precum leak from the tip and trickle down his fingers. Yuri’s neck snaps back, and Viktor has to hold his back to keep him sitting up. Yuri is losing control of his body, lost to the pulsating sensation below him and the fingers torturing him to his peak.

Viktor calls his name hoarsely, bringing Yuri back. “I’ll teach you to surrender,” he whispers, looking up at him with feverish eyes. Viktor holds him in place with both hands and before Yuri could whine at the sudden loss of contact, his length is swallowed by a wet sucking heat. Yuri lets out a throaty cry and comes hard, thrusting his hips despite Viktor’s vice grip. 

As Yuri collapses back to the bed, Viktor climbs on top of him. His student looks absolutely ravaged, and Viktor is glad that he has more stamina in this department. He licks his way up, slicking Yuri with cum from navel to neck. “It’s rude to fuck people in the mouth, Yuri,” he scolds lightly. Yuri’s apology gets trapped in his throat when a warm, sticky fingertip teases his rim. 

“But, to be honest…” Viktor trails off as he increases the pressure. Yuri shudders but doesn’t recoil. Viktor nips at his jaw playfully. “I may have liked it a bit.”

Viktor pulls back and kneels on the bed, staring down at the mess he has made of Yuri. He fingers the tip of his limp cock and pushes cum and saliva down to the puckered hole. “Do you think you came enough for this?”

Yuri’s eyes widen and Viktor would’ve laughed, except that his erection is too painful at this point. He reaches under the mattress and fishes out a small black-lidded tub.

“Is that your lip butter?”

“I felt like a devil waiting for little red riding hood,” Viktor says with an impish grin, glancing down at his length before staring at Yuri with languid eyes. Viktor parts his lips with a thumb and holds his jaw tightly. “Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Yuri?”

His words are playful, but it’s clear from the look on his face that they are meant to be taken seriously. Yuri inhales deeply. “I’m a little scared, yeah,” he admits, wide eyes flicking towards Viktor’s engorged cock. But the resolve in his eyes says that he’s not backing out. 

Viktor bends down and gives him an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues clashing. He can feel Yuri’s heart pounding against his skin as his teeth sink in his neck. “This is going inside you.” Viktor presses himself against Yuri’s thigh, letting him feel how huge he is. “But only when you beg for it.”

Yuri watches on as Viktor slips three slick fingers inside himself, so aroused that he sighs at the slight burn. “First, you must learn,” Viktor chides, voice laced with exasperated desire. Something briefly flashes on Yuri’s face, then he tackles Viktor and reverses their positions. 

“I want to do it,” he says, hastily slathering the improvised lube. “Show me how.”

Yuri’s fingers are clumsy but eager, invading him without any reservations. Viktor watches his grave expression and sparkling eyes. _‘What are you thinking of?’_ he wonders, feeling like Yuri is searching for something. Suddenly, he hits the spot under Viktor’s balls. Arousal shoots up his brain and Viktor’s vision goes white as he rides a ghost orgasm. 

“ _Now_ , Yuri,” he growls desperately, clutching at his arms. “I need you.” 

_‘I need you,’_ the boy begged him, lust coloring his pale and innocent face. His long legs tightened around his back. _‘Yuri, harder.’_

Yuri sinks into Viktor all the way to the hilt. He could hear Viktor’s breath catch, before he releases an agonized moan that makes Yuri’s blood boil in his veins. It feels like his entire lower half is melting, fusing with the liquid heat inside Viktor. He’s so soft, so willing, sucking him in with such vicious force. 

“Touch me,” Victor implores him, kneading the flesh of his ass.

Yuri almost obeys. “You said you’ll teach me,” he says instead. He sinks his fingers on Viktor’s behind and thrusts him forward. The friction is so gratifying that Yuri has to take in a shaky breath to calm himself. He bends down to kiss Viktor’s half-lidded eyes.

“Viktor, teach me how to make you beg for a cock.”

Viktor wraps his legs around his waist. “You already found it,” he says with a wolfish grin. “I want you to hit me over and over, right there.” 

As Yuri moves his hips to a faltering rhythm, Viktor tries to hold in the frustration burning in his groin. He wants to pull at Yuri’s hair and scream, to touch himself until he reaches sweet release. And then, Yuri hits just the right spot, and Viktor lets out a strangled cry. Yuri doesn’t hesitate to ram into him mercilessly, reducing Viktor to a mass of quivering limbs begging for more. Every thrust makes Yuri feel powerful and beautiful, like the man he is ravishing underneath him. He could sense the burning pressure building up inside of him with each helpless moan.

Viktor pulls Yuri by the neck and drowns him in slavering kisses, their tongues furiously ensnaring each other. “I’m better than any of your fantasies,” Viktor whispers harshly. His hole tightens around the base of Yuri’s cock, earning a choked groan.

“Now come for me.”

Yuri screams as he reaches his peak, sighing Viktor’s name with each pulse of his orgasm. Viktor spasms as hot cum shoots inside him, filling him with Yuri’s desire. Yuri’s euphoric expression brands itself in his mind. Before he could collect himself, a hand frantically strokes his dripping erection. Viktor’s voice breaks as the tension releases into a tidal wave of ecstasy.

As Viktor’s exhaustion weighs him down, Yuri rains sleepy kisses on him. He purrs when Yuri kneads lazy circles on his hip that he didn’t even know he liked. “Viktor,” Yuri murmurs indulgently, caressing the length of his back before taking him in his arms. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles in Viktor’s ear.

 _‘You’re the one who’s beautiful,’_. But Viktor's lips are too heavy to say the words. A deep lethargy finally pulls him under.

When he comes to, the slight chill of a brewing snowstorm is seeping through the open window. As he stands to close it, Viktor revels in the soft ache in his back, internally laughing at how old he already is. They may all adore him now, but they will tire of him soon. _‘It doesn’t matter’,_ he thinks as he follows the rise and fall of Yuri’s breathing. He doesn’t need all the love in this world.

Viktor smiles as he gazes on Yuri’s sleeping face and climbs back to bed. He runs his hands through Yuri’s soft black hair before inserting a thumb between his parted lips.

“I’ll teach you how to fall in love, Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t resist pointing out that they really should’ve used protection. Also, we’re officially under the assumption that the aforesaid lip balm is a luscious pot of miraculously thick lip butter with loads of Vaseline. Kids reading this, you better know that a lemon fanfic isn’t the right reference to guide your sex life.
> 
> This really started with boredom and female thirst over gay anime boys and I’m not sure where I picked up the emotional baggage. But I feel satisfied about addressing when exactly Vikturi started, at least in my theoretical timeline of their relationship. It just makes a lot of sense to me given the change in Yuri’s thoughts during the Cup of China (“I’m the only one who can satisfy Viktor. I’m the only one in the whole world who knows Viktor’s love.”). 
> 
> All this from porn, dammit.


End file.
